


you and I…aren’t a good match anymore

by kat_0



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam is mentioned, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_0/pseuds/kat_0
Summary: reki and langa have an even more cliche moment
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	you and I…aren’t a good match anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is my first fic on ao3 and the first one i've written since middle school dkjsbdfnsm  
> i wrote this as a coping mechanism for episode 7 :'D

> _**“You and I…aren’t a good match anymore”** _

The words had pierced through Langa, he was shocked. For a few seconds, he could only stand in the cold late night downpour with a tight feeling in his chest.“Reki!” He shouted, in hopes that the red haired boy would come back. He didn’t, of course he wouldn’t. Langa was naive to think that would make him come back after what had just happened. Before he knew it, he was running. Running after Reki, the goofy, hyperactive, skateboard obsessed boy he loved so much. “REKI!” He screamed, as he held, once again Reki’s wrist, this time with a death grip. “What the hell do you want?” Reki snapped back all while trying to get out of the grip the taller boy had on him.

“Stay. Don’t leave.” Langa looked down, looking at the ground and taking a deep breath before making eye contact with Reki’s teary eyes. 

“Reki, you’re incredible. You create these amazing boards that literally anyone can make anyone an amazing skater, you’re genius. I’ve watched you for hours tailor boards to someone’s specific quirks. You’re an incredible skater too, I love watching you. You’re so passionate about skateboarding it’s so inspiring and adorable. But, there’s something more important I need to tell you. I’m sorry. I know you trusted me not to do it, not to race against Adam and for that i’m really sorry.”

Reki broke eye contact first and looked down to his shoes and let out a small, choked out “Yeah..” Langa kept his eyes on Reki and gulped. Curiosity had come over him Langa “What did you mean when you said ‘Do you know how much I’” Reki winced and felt ashamed at the question. 

“How much I love you.” His voice was shaky, he looked up. The blue haired boy finally let go of the death grip and let his arms fall to his side, he honestly didn’t expect to say this after what had just happened. He let his mouth hang open for a little before stepping over and embracing Reki into a hug. “I love you too but first, how can i make this up to you?” Langa said softly. Reki hugged Langa back tightly “Can…can we stay like this for a bit?” Reki asked as he started crying into Langa’s shoulder. 

Soaked in late night rain, they stayed there and held each other. 


End file.
